I wanna tell you that I'm feeling closer
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: RemusSirius. Post PoA, Sirius retrouve des souvenirs qu'il pensait perdus dans sa cellule.
1. 1 Septembre 74

**Titre :** "I wanna tell you that I'm feeling closer" Un cookie à celui ou celle qui sait d'où ça vient : D

** Auteur :** ZRedPoppy, ou Lo, pour vous servir!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. L'Horloge de Baudelaire non plus et la chanson dont le titre est tiré encore moins.

**Note :** Je promets que cette fois, je vais la continuer, la finir, et dépasser (normalement) les 1000 mots par chapitres. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fic et elle me tient à coeur, alors voilà

* * *

Sous ses pieds nus, il sent les délimitations du parquet, un peu gondolé avec le temps.

Le soleil de neuf heures baigne le salon d'une lumière vaguement dorée, peut être blanche. Il fait froid, comme un matin de Novembre.

Il passe dans la cuisine, regarde ses mains en saisissant la bouteille de lait.  
Elles sont trop blanches. Les seules couleurs qui les réhaussent sont le rose qui teinte ses articulations et le bleu des veines qui courent sur le plat de sa main.

Sirius n'a jamais été bien bronzé, mais depuis Azkaban, son teint blafard semble refuser de se séparer de lui.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner en vitesse, retournant rapidement dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Remus.

Ce dernier se réveillait, doucement, péniblement. Il n'avait jamais été du matin.

Sirius sourit en s'asseyant au bord du lit, à côté de lui, et posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

Les traits encore un peu lourds de sommeil, Remus lui rendit son sourire, l'air fatigué.

Sirius se pencha sur lui et frotta sa joue contre la pomette de son amant.

"Bonjour.

- Bonjours Sirius.

Les rideaux étaient encore tirés. Sirius se leva pour les ouvrir, mais Remus lui demanda de ne pas le faire.

- Pourquoi?

Remus lui sourit, d'un air un peu plus confiant, un peu plus réveillé.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes te recoucher.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Remus pour manger.

Leur repas fini, Sirius posa le plateau par terre, de son côté, puis se coula entre les bras du lycan.

Remus lui caressa les cheveux, la joue appuyée contre sa tête.

Comme il regardait les rideaux toujours fermés, des souvenirs qu'il pensait abandonnés dans la cellule d'Azkaban refirent surface.

* * *

James arriva dans le dortoir comme un boulet de canon, Peter sur les talons. La lumière de Septembre était diffuse, filtré par les fenêtres ouvragées et baignait la chambre dans un halo doré.

- Les gars! Les gars! Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc! Mais alors, un truc!

Remus et Sirius cessèrent leur conversation et levèrent les yeux vers James.

-Quoi donc, demanda Remus.

-Evans est une fille!

Remus et Sirius adressèrent un regard perplexe à James, se regardèrent d'un air désespéré puis continuèrent la discussion que James avait interrompu.

Il eut l'air scandalisé du peu d'effet que la nouvelle leur faisait.

- Hey! Mais vous m'écoutez, ou quoi?

- Oui, James, répondit Sirius, c'est bien là le problème. Avoir à écouter tes âneries.

- Mais c'est la vérité!

- Oui, mais ça, on le savait déjà.

James était perplexe.

- Mais non! Rha! Je veux dire, pour de vrai, pas une fille-fille, une fille-_fille_!

- Et, Ô, cher ami, pourriez-vous nous éclairer quant au sens que ça a dans votre cerveau pour le moins étrange?

- Mais, mon cher Padfoot, répondit Remus, cela veut simplement dire que notre ami Prongs ici présent vient de se rendre compte que Lily était une jeune fille tout à fait désirable, et pas seulement la petite peste qu'il a toujours cru qu'elle était.

Sirius étouffa un rire devant la réaction de James, qui avait la bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés, et semblait prêt à sauter sur Remus à tout moment pour mettre fin à ses jours.

- Même pas vrai!

Remus avait un sourire satisfait.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. J'ai _toujours_ raison.

Vexé, James tourna les talons, Peter le suivit, comme toujours, et Remus et Sirius reprirent leur discussion. Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Remus, penchés en avant. Leurs épaules se touchaient, et Sirius prenait le plus grand soin à ne pas bouger.

Depuis un moment, ce genre de contacts -aussi anodins soient-ils- étaient pour lui une source de chaleur au creu de l'estomac, de confort. Il ne s'expliquait pas tout à fait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça ne marchait qu'avec Remus et que ç'avait commencé au début de cette quatrième année à Hogwarts.

Remus le tira de la rêverie dans laquelle il avait commencé à plonger.

- Tu croyais que ç'allait prendre combien de temps, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle?

- Bof, j'aurais dit sixème année moi, et toi?

- Ha? Moi cinquième. Le pauvre, il souffrira un an de plus que ce que j'avais prévu.

Remus s'étendit sur le dos.

- Ouais, le pauvre, Evans ne va pas avoir de cesse de l'envoyer promener. Elle ne peut pas le supporter.

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, peut être qu'elle ne peut pas le supporter de la même façon que lui ne peut pas la supporter.

Sirius s'allongea à côté de son ami, à demi relevé sur son coude.

- Tu veux dire genre : "Je dis que je ne la supporte pas parce que je ne me rends pas compte à quel point je suis raide dingue d'elle et que de toute façon, il faut pas qu'elle sache"?

- Ouais. Ouais, c'est ça l'idée.

Remus lui sourit et Sirius se demanda vaguement ce que ça ferait d'être à la place de James.

- On devrait faire ce devoir de divination, tu crois pas Paddy?

Sirius soupira d'un air résigné.

- C'est parti ...

Il se dirigea vers son lit, réunit ses affaires de cours, revint vers le lit de Remus et se laissa tomber dessus mollement, à plat ventre, toujours à côté de Remus.

- Bon alors, commença Remus, "D'après l'alignement des étoiles dans la constellation du centaure par rapport à Venus, prévoyez votre semaine à venir." Eh bien, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Il soupira, les sourcils froncés, sa bouche, une moue ennuyée.

- Hem, on fait comme d'habitude, hein? Demanda Sirius.

- On fait comme d'habitude. Remus lui sourit, l'air complice.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à rire des prévisions qu'ils inventaient au fur et à mesure, l'une répondant à la prévision de l'autre.

- ... Et donc dimanche, il y aura du pudding servi au petit déjeuner, et il y aura de la canelle dedans, et comme j'y suis allergique, je serais malade et ne pourrai pas assister au cours de Divination de lundi, et c'est pour ça que je vous rendrai mon devoir mercredi.

- Sirius, je te préviens que si tu sèches le cours ...

- Mais non, je plaisante, je plaisante, regarde, je n'ai même pas encore écrit. Mais elle m'ennuie! Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour dimanche, moi! Remus, aide moi! Tu es ma dernière chance!

- Déjà que j'ai du mal à finir Samedi ...

- Oh! Ma dernière auberge!

- Tu ne m'auras comme ça, Sirius.

Le ton de Remus était catégorique, mais il préférait ne pas regarder Sirius qu'il _sentait_ faire ses yeux de chien battu. Par simple mesure de sécurité. Il savait qu'il allait céder. Encore une fois. S'il le regardait.

Il allait garder les yeux fixée sur son parchemin. Il n'allait certainement pas prendre en compte le fait que Sirius était en train de lui chouiner dans l'oreille en se collant à lui. Ca ne marcherait pas.

- Bah ... au pire, on peut toujours remettre ça à demain Moony ...

Sirius bougea un peu contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_Tiens, je n'aurais même pas à résister ... bah._

- Je suis un peu fatigué, et puis, franchement, on a encore quatre jours devant nous...

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un soupir. Remus referma son livre, poussa leurs affaires et s'allongea de tout son long.

- Pourquoi pas ... le repas est dans moins d'une heure, essayons de ne pas nous endormir, hm?

Sirius grogna vaguement son aprobation et s'étendit au même niveau que Remus. Il le regarda un instant, lui sourit, puis enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Son ami continua de le regarder un peu, puis ferma les yeux.

D'ordinaire, il n'était pas du genre à apprécier les contacts, encore moins à les chercher. Mais avec Sirius, c'était différent. Ils n'étaient pas dérangeants. Comme leurs genoux, là, qui étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Souvent, quand Peter ou James le touchaient, au bout d'un moment, il se sentait mal et s'éloignait. Mais avec Sirius, jamais. C'était comme s'il arrivait à l'appaiser rien qu'au contact de sa peau. Ou d'un os un peu trop saillant, comme son genou, là, toujours pressé contre le sien. Au début de leur amitié, il était toujours un peu tendu, comme sur le qui-vive. Mais Sirius avait agi à son égard comme s'il l'avait toujours connu, comme si ça lui était égal de toucher un loup garou. C'était celui qui avait l'air de le craindre le moins. Pas que James ou Peter en ai eu peur, non. Mais avec Sirius, il avait l'impression qu'il était tout à fait normal, de par son comportement principalement désinvolte. Principalement, car jamais Sirius n'avait traité avec légerté les transformations de son ami, et il s'était toujours présenté à l'infirmerie le matin suivant la Pleine Lune dès lors qu'il avait été au courant. Remus lui en était très reconnaissant, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais montré de pitié à son égard. Remus n'aimait pas être pris en pitié. Il vivait avec ça, il y survivait chaque mois, il était assez fort pour ne pas être pris en pitié. En revanche, le fait que Sirius s'inquiète pour lui lui faisait chaud au coeur. Même lorsque Peter et James étaient aux côtés de Sirius, ils avaient l'air moins inquiets. Ou peut être Remus se faisait il des idées. Ou peut être simplement qu'ils arrivaient mieux que Sirius à dissimuler leur inquiétude.

Contre les draps, Remus sourit en pensant au tempérament de Sirius. Pétulant était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le décrire. Impulsif aussi. Et puis généreux.

- Moony, Padfoot...

James.

- Vous continuerez... ce que vous faisiez après le repas, venez.

Sirius envoya un regard noir à James avant de se lever. S'il ne s'était pas totalement endormi, il s'était au moins assoupi.Tout en le regardant se lever doucement, Remus pensa qu'il se coucherait tôt ce soir là.

* * *

Voilà :) Les reviews sont les bienvenues, je m'en vais mettre le deuxième chapitre en ligne immédiatement, le troisème devrait suivre sous peu.

See you!


	2. 2 Octobre 74

Allez, le deuxième chapitre maintenant!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Remus était installé devant la cheminée, où un feu crépitait pour réchauffer l'atmosphère de cette fin de mois d'Octobre qui se révélait très fraîche pour la saison. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, plongé dans un livre moldu. Son visage était tout ciselé d'ombres mouvantes. Seuls ses yeux ressortaient réellement et dansaient de ligne en ligne pour absorber le texte qui leur était présenté. Quelques mèches éparses tombaient sur son front et accrochaient la lumière. Malgré le bruit ambiant, Remus était totalement plongé dans son livre et rien ne semblait pouvoir le distraire. 

Par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Sirius entra dans la salle commune, accompagné par James et Peter. Ils venaient de la bibliothèque et revenaient avec les bras chargés d'ouvrages nécessaires au devoir de métamorphose que le professeur Mc Gonagall leur avait imposé. D'année en année, la difficulté s'accentuait, et depuis le début de cette cinquième année, Mc Gonagall leur avait déjà donné une somme de travail assez importante. Sirius chercha Remus des yeux un instant avant de voir le dos de sa tête dépasser du dossier de son fauteuil. Il allait se diriger vers son ami quand une jeune fille l'interpela et se planta devant lui, un air résolu peint sur son joli visage.

- Sirius?

- Euh, oui? Capella?

- Oui. Je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît?

Sirius jeta un regard à James et Peter, qui lui rendirent son regard étonné.

- Euh oui, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Hum, je veux dire, seuls.

Sirius lança un regard un peu inquiêt à ses amis, un à Remus, qui lisait toujours, puis accepta et suivit Capella dans un coin deserté de la salle commune. Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot, et savait que quelques personnes à Hogwarts le trouvait fort à leur goût, mais jamais Sirius n'avait pensé à avoir quelqu'un en tant que petite amie. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, n'en avait jamais ressenti l'envie, et à vrai dire, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il avait conscience qu'il pouvait être attirant, aussi, mais il accordait plus d'importance à ses amis et ne souhaitait pas vraiment changer l'ordre de ses priorités. Son cerveau s'emballa, et tandis que la jeune fille lui disait que cela faisait un petit moment que son regard était attiré sur Sirius, il se rendit compte que ça l'effrayait un peu, et qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de sortir avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait que quinze ans, et pour être tout à fait franc, les filles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé, et il se sentait un peu trop jeune pour s'engager dans une quelconque relation.

En remettant une mèche de cheveux cendrés derrière son oreille, Capella lui demanda enfin s'il voulait essayer de sortir avec elle.

- Euh, commença-t-il, mal assuré. Il toussa un peu. Ecoute ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi ni rien mais ... hum, comment dire ...

- Tu ne veux pas? Elle avait l'air surpris.

- Eh bien, euh, non, pas vraiment, je ...

Elle l'interrompit.

- Très bien. Tant pis. Bonne soirée, Sirius.

- Merci toi aussi.

Sirius souffla, traversa la salle en quelques foulées et s'accroupit devant le fauteuil de Remus, posant ses bras sur les genoux de son ami, qui parlait avec James du livre qu'il lisait, qui était maintenant refermé et posé sur l'accoudoir.

- Alors, monsieur le tombeur, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? Lui demanda James.

Pendant quelques secondes, Remus serra un peu les machoires, appréhendant le résultat et souhaitant vaguement voir s'il arriverait à transformer la fille en question en chèvre. Il avait un peu observé le petit manège de cette dernière, et se sentait agacé.

- Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, déclara Sirius d'un ton plat.

Il avait toujours les coudes posés sur les jambes de Remus, mais regardait James avec une moue ennuyée.

Remus souffla.

- Franchement, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Avoir une petite amie, et puis quoi encore?

- Eh bien, eh bien, le taquina James, préfèrerais-tu un petit copain?

- Et pourquoi pas? Sirius aussi avait l'air agacé. Tu viens, Remus? J'ai apporté des livres de la bibliothèques pour la métamorphose. On devrait aller travailler.

James avait les lèvres pincées et l'air sévère. Peter et Remus se regardaient, un peu ennuyés, mais Remus accepta de suivre Sirius, qui se dirigeait déjà vers le dortoir. Une fois arrivé, Sirius posa les livres et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait oublié de prendre son livre.

- En fait, commença-t-il quand Remus l'eut rejoint, je voulais surtout te parler un peu, _sans_ James.

- Euh, mais pourquoi?

Il avait l'air un peu inquiet. Il n'avait jamais aimé les disputes, et savait très bien que ses deux amis pouvaient restés fâchés l'un avec l'autre pendant un bon moment avant de se réconcilier. Il détestait se trouver entre deux feus et remerciait le ciel d'avoir Peter et de ne pas être seul entre les deux autres garçons.

- Il m'agace. Il m'a déjà fait des remarques du même acabit, sur les filles, et ça m'agace. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je m'intéresse ou pas aux filles? Hein? J'ai encore le temps, que je sache! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir Lily qu'il doit se venger sur moi et qu'il doit essayer de me caser avec la première fille venue.

Remus soupira et s'assit à côté de son ami, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Allons, calme toi. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères? Tu sais bien comme il est. Il veut juste que tu sois heureux. Peut être qu'il pense que ça te rendrait heureux d'avoir une copine parce que c'est le cas pour lui. Il ne faut pas que tu sois aussi dur avec lui. Je comprends que sa remarque ait pu t'agacer ... Je dois bien avouer que je l'ai trouvée un peu déplacée, mais écoute, il n'est pas méchant, il ne l'a pas dit exprès pour te blesser. D'ailleurs, je peux te demander pourquoi elle t'a tant ennuyée?

- Eh bien, comment dire? J'ai l'impression d'être le seul garçon de mon âge à ne pas être concerné par ... tout ça. Enfin, les filles, les rendez-vous, tout ça quoi.

- Si je puis me permettre, Paddy, tu n'es pas le seul, si ça peut te rassurer.

Remus lui souriait gentiment. Il se calma un peu.

- Quoi, toi non plus?

- Ben, non, pas spécialement. Enfin je ne sais pas. Il y a des gens que je trouve beaux, bien sûr, mais c'est filles et garçons confondus et ... hem, disons que c'est juste un constat, il n'y a pas de désirs qui suit. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Oui, Sirius lui sourit. Tu as toujours été un contemplateur, n'est-ce pas?

Son ton était gentiment moqueur. Remus baissa la tête avec un sourir gêné. Un silence tomba sur eux comme un voile au sol, doucement, tout doucement. C'était un silence confortable, qui s'étira, et dura quelques minutes. Sirius était plongé dans ses pensées.

Cela lui semblait étrange. Quand cette fille, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était somme toute très jolie, lui avait demandé d'être son petit ami, ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers Remus et il s'était demandé quelle réaction il aurait s'il acceptait. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir.

Les pensées de Remus étaient aussi dirigées vers son ami. Pourquoi Diable avait-il senti le loup en lui se manifester, au fond de son ventre, quand James lui avait dit qu'une fille allait inviter Sirius à sortir avec elle? C'était étrange. Il adorait son ami, bien sûr, et il savait très bien que ses contacts lui étaient agréables mais pourtant, ça lui semblait bizarre.

Tous deux furent coupés de leurs divagations mentales par Peter qui leur disait de les rejoindre, James et lui, pour travailler en bas, et d'apporter les livres avec eux, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas obtenir un bon résultat qu'avec la moitié des informations qui leur étaient nécessaire chacun de leur côté. Sirius et Remus le suivirent, prenant les ouvrages empruntés à la bibliothèque avec eux.

James et Peter s'étaient installés à une table sur la gauche quand on entrait de la salle commune, et Capella et ses amies étaient assises dans des fauteuils un peu plus loin et lançaient occasionellement des regards plus ou moins réprobateurs à Sirius. Mais celui-ci ne les remarqua pas, laissant ce soin à Remus, qui les regarda d'un oeil noir avant de se concentrer sur son devoir.

La fin d'après midi passa plutôt rapidement, et avant le repas, James et Sirius agissaient déjà comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Et voilà! Deuxième chapitre posté, je m'en vais de ce pas continuer le troisième! ... Ou peut être plus tard dans la soirée : D Il devrait être en ligne sous deux jours :) 

Lo, pour vous servir, et qui aime bien les reviews :p


	3. 3 Hallowe'en 74

Hallo! Je suis désolée, j'ai mis du temps à le pondre, mais il était assez réticent quant au fait de se laisser écrire v.v Mais il est là, tout a bien! Je devrais être beaucoup plus rapide pour le quatrième. Sauf s'il m'arrive quelque chose, haha.

Bref, les réponses aux reviews d'abord, et après, la fic!

**Hanna** : Merci :) J'espère que tu liras et aimeras la suite aussi :)

**Royale-de-luxe** : Merci beaucoup! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir :) Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas!

**Laede** : calin Et voilà la suite : DDDD Merci beaucoup encore une fois mon coeur 3

**Miss JaD** : J'espère que tu as reçu mon message expliquant pour une chèvre lol. Disons pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas que "Capella" est l'étoile féminine représentant la chèvre et que comme JK aime les noms d'étoiles et que je n'aime pas les filles (ou qui que ce soit) qui approchent Remus ou Sirius de trop près ... : DDD Et puis j'espère que la suite te plaira autant (mais le meilleur reste vraiment à venir : DDD).

**Enola83** : Hihi, merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite (obviously...)! Hum, deux chapitres à la fois _à chaque fois_, je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais il est possible que cela se reproduise :)

**Lou ** : Marciii /calin/

Voilà voilà :)

* * *

"Siiiriuuus, alleeez, réveille toi!

Assis sur le rebord du lit de Sirius, James le secouait sans ménagement afin de le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Mmmnnrrggh...

- Je crains, monsieur Padfoot, que ce langage ne vous soit propre et qu'il soit impossible à déchiffrer pour...

- Ca voulait dire "fiche le camp et laisse moi dormir", lui souffla Peter qui passait près du lit de Sirius à ce moment.

James roula les yeux, se leva, et tira sur la couverture de Sirius, le laissant trembloter et râler, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se relever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt? Et puis, il est quelle heure? On est samedi, zut!

- Alors, primo : je veux que tu te prépares, deuxio, je te rappelle que c'est Hallowe'en aujourd'hui et qu'on a des choses à faire, et tercio, il est neuf heures. Debout!

Il se plaça au centre du dortoir et chantonna à tue-tête :

- Tout le monde debout! Tout le monde debout! Il faut se lever pour pousser les Slytherins à bout!

Tout en maugréant et traitant James de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, Sirius commença à se préparer, pendant que son bourreau de meilleur ami allait réveiller Remus qui paressait lui aussi. Une fois tous les garçons prêts, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle petit déjeuner, où ils décidèrent du plan d'action de la journée.

- Bon, alors, Sirius, commença James, on devrait aller ensemble à Honeydukes, acheter les sucreries pour fêter dignement Hallowe'en. Peter, Remus, on vous laisse vous occuper des prémisces da la Farce, okay?

- Okay.

- Ca roule.

- D'accord.

Après avoir petit déjeuner, James et Sirius retournèrent au dortoir pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité de James et la Carte du Maraudeur, de sorte à pouvoir emprunter le passage de la sorcière borgne sans se faire surprendre.

Contre la nuque de James, une fois dans le passage, Sirius soupira.

- Je suis content d'avoir un peu de temps avec toi.

- Euh ... Tu me fais peur Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Disons que j'aurais aimé te parler de quelque chose. C'est peut être idiot, et euh ... je ne sais pas tout à fait comment le formuler, mais voilà : j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment bizarre.

- Comment ça?

- Hum, eh bien ... tu te rappelles de Capella? Que je m'en moquais? Disons que je me moque _totalement _de _toute_ la gent féminine. Quoi que la masculine aussi, après réflexion.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ça?

- J'y viens, j'y viens! Disons que quand elle m'a demandé de ... enfin, de sortir avec elle, la première personne à qui j'ai pensé, c'est Remus. Comment il le prendrait si j'acceptais et ... je ne sais pas.

James s'arrêta tout net et se retourna pour regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils marchaient, et ils étaient quasiment arrivés, ils pouvaient bien faire une pause.

- Et ...?

- Et quand je suis avec lui, je me sens comme euh...aimanté, presque. Enfin c'est vraiment bizarre, comme si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des contacts avec lui ... Dis James est-ce que ...?

- Je ne sais pas Padfoot. Ca fait longtemps que tu t'en aies aperçu?

- Pas vraiment non ...

- Alors tu devrais laisser le temps t'apporter plus d'éléments avant de formuler une réponse hâtive.

Sirius lui sourit.

- Merci, James.

James secoua la tête en souriant, se retourna et reprit la marche. En quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés à Honeydukes. Ils se glissèrent aussi discrètement que possible dans la boutique et se coulèrent hors de la cape.

Quand Sirius regarda autour de lui, ce qu'il vit lui apparut comme un tourbillon de réglisse et d'orange. Tout le magasin était décoré aux couleurs d'Hallowe'en, et bien que les friandises habituelles furent toujours exposées, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les saveurs, elles étaient bien vite occultées par la décoration singulière mise en place pour le 31 Octobre. Certaines des chauves souris en réglisse volaient au plafond quand d'autres étaient suspendues par leurs petites pates en sucre à des Cannes oranges et noires. Des chats en chocolats noirs portant des rubans oranges autour du cou étaient assis bien sagement, se léchant quelques fois une patte avant de la frotter contre leur oreille à côté de chaudrons en plastique remplis d'un liquide orange en ébullition constante. Un des chats, le plus petit, posa deux pattes sur le rebord d'un chaudron et mis le nez à l'intérieur, curieux; lorsqu'une bulle orange lui éclata sur le bout du museau, il sauta en arrière et se frotta le bout du nez, l'air contrarié.

Sirius sourit. Il adorait cette boutique. Elle sentait bon. Elle sentait le sucre et les fruits, le chocolat et la crème, et ne manquait jamais de le mettre en appétit. Tout en se dirigeant vers le rayon chocolats, il se demanda vaguement si un sort n'étais pas lancé sur la petite échoppe pour faire en sorte de donner faim aux clients. Il choisit trois sortes de tablettes différentes, chacune en double exemplaire. Chocolat noir aux orange, histoire de rester dans l'esprit d'Halloween, Lait, et Lait-noisette. Il allait pour se retourner, mais il attrappa deux tablettes de chocolat en plus, les préférées de Remus, et se dirigea vers la caisse.

James l'attendait près du comptoir, un sachet remplis de Plumes en Sucre, de Bulles Baveuses et autres Chocogrenouilles dans les mains. Lorsque Sirius eut payé, tous deux se glissèrent à l'arrière du magasin, discrètement, et se faufilèrent à nouveau sous la cape avant de rebrousser chemin.

De leur côté, Remus et Peter étaient en train d'organiser le Plan d'Attaque Contre les Slytherins, de sorte qu'au retour de James et Sirius, tout soit prêt.

En fin de matinée, ils revinrent, les bras chargés de sacs siglés "HD".

- Hallowe'en, commença James, se doit d'être fêté dignement.

- Autrement dit, compléta Sirius dans un sourire, nous allons nous goinfrer de cochonneries diverses et variées comme il se doit tout en nous auto-congratulons du sort que nous aurons jeté sur les Verts.

Les quatre garçons rièrent de bon coeur. Remus secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, mais il ne pouvait nier que les blagues de Sirius le faisaient toujours rire.

James pose tous ses paquets sur son lit, s'assoit devant, et Peter s'assoit en face, inspecte les provisions.

-Tu as pensé à prendre des patacitrouilles! T'es le meilleur!

Remus sourit vers Peter et Sirius le regarde. Il sort discrètement les barres de chocolat qu'il lui a acheté de son sac et les glisse dans la poche de la robe de sorcier de Remus. Quand son ami le regarde l'air de demander ce qu'il fait, il presse un index contre ses lèvres, l'air secret. Remus lui sourit, puis ils vont s'assoir sur le lit de James avec leurs amis.

La journée passe doucement, le froid du début de soirée s'installe et les quatre garçons quittent leur dortoir pour aller dans les donjons.

Ils se séparent. Remus et James, Peter, puis Sirius. Ils se retrouvent près de l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Slytherins. James appuie son dos contre le mur et regarde le plafond, l'air de rien. Remus et Sirius sont à chaque bout du couloir et Peter cherche le passage secret qu'ils avaient trouvé une fois, par lequel ils peuvent jeter le sort. Le passage donne sur la salle principale, derrière une table de bois massif sombre, toute ouvragée. Des formes serpentines forment un leitmotiv autour des pieds de la table. Les chaises souffrent des même ornementations.

Une fois qu'ils ont lancé le sort, Remus et Sirius partent vers la bibliothèque, James vers le terrain de Quidditich. Peter le suit. L'air de rien.

Et puis, la nuit tombe vraiment sur le chateau, et l'heure du repas sonne. Toutes les maisons s'aglutinent dans le Grand Hall, et attendent que les portes s'ouvrent pour gagner leurs tables. Mais il y a très peu de Slytherin présents. Il y a Regulus, qui regarde son frère et ses comparses d'un oeil torve et quelques autres, un peu plus âgés, l'air tout aussi méfiant. Sirius a du mal à réprimer son fou rire et Remus lui donne un coup dans les côtes.

Les trois maisons et quart entrent, s'installe, et attendent le reste de Slytherins. Personne ne vient. Dumbledore se penche vers Slughorn, à sa gauche, et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Le professeur de potions se lève, et de son pas lourd, quitte la salle. Sirius s'étouffe sur son jus de citrouille à force de rire.

- Ca t'apprendra. Tu vas nous faire repérer, arrête, le réprimande Remus.

- Aww, méchant. Aucune compassion!

Remus le regarde, arque un sourcil et lui sourit.

- Non, aucune.

Au bout de quelques instants, le maîtres des potions revient, ses élèves derrière lui. Beaucoup -surtout les filles- cache leur visage dans leurs mains et essayent de faire en sorte que leur cheveux les cachent le plus possible. Dans la salle, tout le monde retient son souffle.

- Doux Merlin, s'exclame Mc Gonagall.

Les Slytherins ont des expressions méchantes sur leur visage. Oranges. Leur visage est orange et leur epression est comme taillée au couteau. Oranges et enflés. Et leurs yeux brillent d'une lueur mauvaise. Comme si on avait placé une bougie pour attirer les mauvais esprits à l'intérieur. Oranges, enflés et avec des yeux brillants, comme des citrouilles.

Dumbledore se lève et fait signe aux élèves de le suivre, ainsi qu'à leur directeur de maison. Sur le pas de la porte de la Grande Salle, il se retourne et souhaite un "joyeux Hallowe'en!" guilleret au reste de l'assemblée.

Les élèves et les professeurs semblent retrouver leur souffle comme un seul homme, avant d'éclater de rire ou d'avoir l'air horrifié.

Les Slytherins ont le nez dans leur assiette, sauf Regulus, qui continue de fixer son frère de son oeil mauvais. Sirius lui adresse un clin d'oeil avant d'engloutir l'une des nombreuses friandises offertes à son appétit.

Une fois le repas fini, les élèves retournent tous dans leurs Salles Communes respectives et leurs professeurs leur demandent d'attendre la venue du directeur de leur maison avant de remonter dans leurs dortoirs.

Tous les Gryffindors regardent les Marauders suspicieusement. A côté de lui, Remus entend une fille de seconde année demander à son amie "comment tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir, cette fois?" ce à quoi son amie répond "parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont s'en sortir?", et Remus a envie d'éclater de rire. Un rire nerveux. Il sait que cette fois, ils sont allés trop loin, et quand Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore entrent dans la Salle Commune et les observent par dessus leurs lunettes, tous les quatre savent pertinament que cette fois, la retenue sera douloureuse.

* * *

A vous d'imaginer la retenue ;) Elle n'est pas un évènement majeur de l'histoire et comme les Marauders ont dû s'en prendre des floppées, je n'ai pas jugé utile de l'écrire. JE VEUX ECRIRE LA SUITE! Hem, pardon. : D

Hum, bref, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse, je me suis relue, mais elle n'a pas été beta-lectée et il est 4h du matin alors je ne suis plus tout à fait en état :)

Le chapitre 4 devrait pointer le bout de son nez plus rapidement cette fois!

Les reviews sont les bienvenues :D

See you :)


	4. 4 Novembre 74

Bon, voici le chapitre 4 :)

Réponse à **la** review :

Enola83 :  Huhu, et pourtant, c'est pas pour de suite :p Mais ouais, Sirius est adorable, lalala.

Huh, pour la farce, j'avais pas trop d'idées, alors j'ai fait le premier truc qui me passait par la tête lol

Voilà voilà, je vous livre le quatrième chapitre! Désolée, il n'est pas très long mais euh ... voilà. Prout. Les cinquième et sixième devraient l'être un peu plus. Et venir après Noël. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le mois de Novembre touchait à son terme. C'avait été un mois froid. Il était même tombé un peu de neige. Depuis, elle avait fondu, mais les cheminées restaient allumées et projetaient lumière et chaleur dans les pièces.

Le feu crépitait doucement dans l'hâtre, et Sirius le regardait, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose en sorte. James lui avait dit d'attendre là, pendant que Remus, Peter, et lui-même allait chercher "un petit quelque chose".

Sirius sourit. Malgré les secrets que lui faisaient ses meilleurs amis, il savait très bien que c'était pour son anniversaire. Comme il tombait un lundi, ses amis avaient décidé de le fêter le dimanche au soir. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais avait entendu leur petite conspiration en les rejoignant une fois, après le repas, à la bibliothèque.

Bientôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, et ses amis ouvrirent la porte sans ménagement, un beau gâteau flottant dans les airs devant eux. Remus brandissait sa baguette, un sourire ravi aux lèvre.

James et Peter portaient des chapeaux en papier brillant et criaient déjà "Joyeux anniversaire, Padfoot!" avant de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer dans leurs bras. D'un geste du poignet, Remus fit atterrir doucement le gateau sur un bureau.

"Chocolat. Et framboises, déclara Remus, l'air satisfait.

- Comment avez vous trouvé des framboises à cette saison?

Remus se pencha un peu en avant, un air secret sur le visage.

- Si nous te le disions, ce ne serait plus magique.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.

- Merci.

- Ne nous dis pas encore merci, le reprit James, on ne t'a pas encore donné tes cadeaux!

- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me les donner, alors?

James leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et plongea sous son lit, sortant quatre paquets différents. Remus se tenait un peu sur le côté. James lui tendit deux paquets. Puis, il donna à Peter le sien. Se plantant devant Sirius, il lui tendit un paquet carré de taille moyenne, enveloppé de papier rouge. Sirius le prit et commença à l'ouvrir, rapidement, en déchirant le papier.

Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent quelque peu, et bien qu'il fronça les sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher le sourire amusé qui étirait déjà ses lèvres.

- Un collier de chien?

James essayait de garder un semblant de contenance, mais ses épaules étaient secouées du rire qu'il réprimait tant bien que mal.

- Quelle délicate attention, James. Merci _beaucoup_.

James prit le collier, qui était toujours posé dans la boîte, et l'attacha autour du cou de son ami. Sirius finit par laisser son rire sortir en secouant la tête. Il soupira, mais James reprit la parole.

- Tu auras ton vrai cadeau cet été, quand tu rentreras à la maison, pour l'instant, c'est un secret.

James lui fit un clin d'oeil tandis qu'il pleurnichait pour savoir ce que c'était. Devant le mutisme de son ami, il se tourna vers Peter.

- Et toi, c'est la laisse assortie au collier, peut être, demanda-t-il ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

- Allons, si quelqu'un devait t'offrir une laisse, ce serait Remus, pas moi, Padfoot.

L'intéressait fixait Peter, l'air hagard et Sirius ne savait pas trop comment réagir.  
Peter lui tendit son cadeau.

- Euh, comme tu l'avais regardé la dernière fois avec envie...Euh, je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

Sirius défit le papier qui enveloppait une boîte rectangulaire, assez longue, plutôt plate.

- Oh! Merci Peter!

S'il y avait une chose qui faisait _toujours_ plaisir à Sirius, c'était les friandises. Et celles-là étaient un assortiment des meilleures sucreries vendues chez Honeydukes. Chocogrenouilles, Plumes de Sucre, Patacitrouille, tout y était. Sirius serra Peter dans ses bras et avala une patacitrouille au passage. Peter lui sourit, satisfait.

- Tiens.

Remus lui tendait un des deux paquets. Pas très grand, rectangulaire.

- Encore des friandises?

- En quelque sorte.

Sirius arqua un sourcil suspicieux devant l'expression de Remus. C'était une blague. Il la sentait venir grosse comme une maison. Doucement, tout doucement, il défit l'emballage pour se retrouver face à un os. Un bel os blanc, bien poli, qui brillait un peu. Sirius était effaré. Il avait _osé_. C'était pire que le collier. Au moins, le collier, il pouvait le porter n'importe quand. C'était même la mode chez les moldus! Mais un os. Bon, c'était peut être drôle, mais tout de même. Il releva la tête vers Remus.

- Pour compléter le tableau, fit-il, passant un doigt sous le collier de chien.

- Si tu veux, j'accepterai de te le prêter de temps en temps, Moony.

- Comme c'est gentil, ironisa Remus, lui tendant son deuxième cadeau.

Sirius s'en saisit d'un air méfiant.

- C'est un vrai cadeau cette fois, t'en fais pas.

Un livre. Il était persuadé que c'était un livre. La forme, le poid, tout correspondait. _Est-ce que ... Il y aurait pensé? Mais ça fait des mois ..._

Il y avait pensé. Lorsqu'ils étaient allés faire leurs courses pour Hogwarts à Diagon Alley tous ensemble en été, Sirius avait repéré chez Florish & Blotts un livre sur les constellations.

Le livre toujours en main, il se précipita dans les bras de Remus, n'ayant de cesse de le remercier.

- C'est ... merci, merci Remus, c'est parfait, je ... Merci!

Remus le serra contre lui. Une fois que Sirius eut décidé de le lâcher, il ouvrit le livre. Il était plein d'articles illustrés par des dessins qui semblait ressortir des pages. Les constellations étaient aussi brillantes que les vraies. Les nébuleuses se mouvaient avec grace et les symboles représentant les constalletions déployaient leurs ailes, arcs et autres attributs qui leur étaient propres.

- Il est vraiment superbe, murmura Sirius, en tournant les pages.

- Bon, interrompit James, c'est pas tout, mais nous ne devons pas faire attendre ce gateau plus longtemps!

Peter et James se dirigèrent vers le gateau en premier. Remus en profita pour se pencher vers Sirius et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Avant de te coucher, tu chercheras dans les pages du livre, j'ai ... glissé un mot.

Il lui sourit et rejoint Peter et James, bientôt suivi de Sirius.

La petite fête improvisée s'attarda jusqu'aux premières heures du matin, jusqu'à ce que Peter et James se déclarent trop épuisés pour poursuivre. Sirius, qui avait posé son livre sur son lit, le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver le mot de Remus. Son expression joviale et excitée se décomposa quelque peu. Pour la dernière fois de la soirée, il attira Remus dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci Moony.

- De rien, murmura Remus, caressant les cheveux de son ami.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se couchèrent.

Sirius avait posé son livre sur sa table de chevet, le mot glissé entre la couverture et la page de garde.

_"Ce n'est que lorsque les hommes vivent pour autrui, qu'ils commencent à vivre vraiment."_

_Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius._

_- Remus._

_

* * *

_

Vous savez, les reviews, ça me fait plaisir : D Une review pour mon chapitre 3, bouhou

Oh, et la citation est d'Einstein._  
_


	5. 5 Décembre 74

Hello hello!

Oui, oui, je sais, il est terriblement court, honte à moi etc, mais bon, voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à écrire dans cette fic jusqu'au chapitre 7 ou 8, je ne sais plus, et comme je fais un peu une fixation sur ça ... voilà, je bloque, j'avoue. Mais promis, les autres seront _vraiment_ plus longs. Enfin bon. Maintenant,

Réponses aux reviews!  


**Gred** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que le reste de la fic (bon pas forcément ce chapitre là mais la suite :p) ne te décevra pas :) Je suis contente que tu trouves Remus attachant O

**Miss JaD :** Lol, c'est pas grave D Oui, bien sûr en cuir noir le collier ;) Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue T-T

**Enola83 : ** Hah, merci beaucoup:) Contente que ça t'ai plu, ça m'avait amusé de l'écrire, ce passage, lol. Ouiiii, elle est beeelle cette citation .

**Laede :** Bien sûr que Remus est seme, ce devrait être écrit dans tous les dictionnaires, à la définition de seme, son nom. Non mais :p (c'est pour après XD bien après XD)

**Makkai :** Merci :) La voilà, la suite, lol. Hah, promis, je vais retourner à leur cas, ils m'amusent trop ces deux là :p (Oui je sais, j'en suis désolée T-T Je sais pas pourquoi, mais y a des fois,je me mets à partir au présent pour rien /) Merci beaucoup :) Et euh, je sais que je connais ton nom, j'en suis persuadée, mais impossible de te remettre éè

Et maintenant, je vous laisse la fic :)

* * *

Doucement, Décembre s'effaçait, et bientôt, Noël était passé. Les parents de James avaient insisté pour qu'il rentre pendant les vacances, invitant Sirius à l'accompagner. Mais Sirius avait décliné l'invitation et était resté à Hogwarts. 

Peter aussi rentrait chez lui.

Cependant, Remus avait insisté pour rester aux côtés de Sirius, refusant qu'il passe les fêtes de Noël seul.

Ils avaient reçu par hiboux les présents venant de leurs amis et de leur famille.

Quoi que Sirius ne reçut qu'une lettre de la part de la sienne, qu'il lut en diagonale avant de la jeter au feu. Puis, ils s'étaient échangés leurs cadeaux et après de multiples batailles de neige près des serres d'herbologie, le jour s'achevait et Noël s'en allait, emportant sa magie blanche avec lui.

Les derniers jours de Décembre semblaient engloutis dans une autre dimension, où le temps passait plus vite, mais semblait s'étendre à l'infini quand on regardait en arrière.

Puis, la nuit du réveillon arriva, et les deux garçons s'isolèrent à la tour d'astronomie après le dernier festin de l'année.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que sonne minuit. Quelques minutes glacées qui restaient suspendues dans l'air en nuages éphémères lorsqu'ils parlaient.

"On se gèle, bon Dieu!

- Tu sais, s'il a neigé aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas bien chaud Paddy.

Sirius soupira et s'assit sur le sol, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sorti deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Il en tendit une à Remus et considéra la sienne d'un air ennuyé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sirius?

Son ami leva les yeux vers lui, très sérieux.

- ... Il va falloir que je baisse mon écharpe pour boire.

Remus soupira et tira sur ladite écharpe.

- Mais, il fait froid, geint Sirius.

- Ta bièraubeurre va te réchauffer.

- Tu parles, c'est pas avec l'absence d'alcool qu'il y a dedans que je vais l'être! Je savais que j'aurais dû apporter du firewhiskey, je le savais!

- Allez, arrête de te plaindre et bois.

Tandis que Sirius décapsulait maladroitement sa bouteille avec des doigts engourdis par le froid, Remus regarda sa montre.

- Encore trois minutes.

- Whouhou! Adieu 1964, bienvenue 1965! Haha, je sens qu'elle va être bonne, cette année!

- Ah?

- Ouep.

Remus fit la moue et arqua un sourcil devant l'absence d'explications de Sirius et se vengea sur sa bouteille. Au fond du parc du chateau, près de la lisière de la forêt, des feux d'artifice de petites tailles s'élevaient. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- ...9, 8 - Sirius entame le décompte avec lui - 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ...

En se jetant dans ses bras, Sirius cria un "JOYEUSE ANNEE!" qui résonna et Remus tomba à la renverse, Sirius au dessus de lui. Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre dans les bras, en riant, et Remus ne réussit pas à sauver la totalité de sa bièraubeurre, dont quelques gorgées rejoignirent le sol.

- Tu m'écrases Sirius, constate Remus en essayant de le pousser.

Mais Sirius était affalé sur lui, en travers, secoué de rire et ne semblait pas vouloir se relever.

- Oui mais j'ai plus chaud comme ça.

Remus lèva les yeux au ciel, réussit à se relever, attira Sirius contre lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mieux?

- Mouais, fait toujours pas chaud, mais c'est mieux.

Remus soupira et regarda le petit feu d'artifice exploser contre le ciel en une gerbe bleue, puis des petites fusées argentées. Le bouquet final. Quand au loin, après les arbres, sûrement un village après Hogsmeade, un autre s'élèva, et les poussières multicolores semblaient retomber en poudre sur les arbres de la forêt. La lune croissante et les nuages se barriolaient eux aussi des produits de la pyrotechnie, prenant des aspects quelque peu surnaturels.

- C'est bien, on a de la chance tu vois, le petit feu d'artifice fini au moment où le grand commence. Je suis sûr que c'est un bon présage, ce sera une bonne année, Remus.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi superstiteux.

- Ce n'est pas de la superstition, mais faut savoir trouver et interpréter les signes comme ça nous arrange, lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Comme ça nous arrange, hein?

- Exactement.

- Okay. Alors ça voudrait dire quoi, ça?

- Je ne sais pas. Attends. Peut être la fin de quelque chose et le début d'une autre, plus importante, plus, euh ... forte?

- Mmh... Ca me semble plosible. On va dire ça comme ça.

Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus, qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

- On va dire ça comme ça.

* * *

Vous avez le droit de me laisser des reviews D Même pour me taper parce que c'est trop court, je le mérite :x 

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	6. 6 Février 75

* * *

Hello hello! Désolée, le chapitre a (encore) mis du temps à venir, mais j'ai une bonne excuse cette fois! En fait, j'écris d'abord les idées et le plus gros des chapitres dans un cahier, au stylo. Et euh ... Hem, je suis très bordélique. Et j'avais perdu le cahier, donc je ne pouvais plus continuer / Mais je l'ai retrouvé! D Tout vas bien, il est là :3 Et _normalement_, le reste devrait arriver un peu plus rapidement si je me booste un petit peu, lala. 

Bon, réponses aux reviews maintenant!

**Makkai : ** Regarde! Il est (un peu) moins court celui là:DDD Et non ils n'auraient pas pu s'embrasser sous les feux d'artifices XD Tu comprends, ils sont trop bras cassés pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passe dans leurs têtes pour le moment, alors ç'aurait fait bizarre lol. Et puis j'aime pas les feux d'artifices, alors ç'aurait été gacher leur premier baiser XD Crois-moi, ce sera beaucoup plus romantique que ça ;p Et non, je n'attends pas :p A vrai dire, ç'a été une des premières que j'ai écrites, dans mon joli cahier XD; Merci beaucoup pour ta review )

**Enola83 :** Weeeeehh /câlin/ Toujours fidèle au post, ça fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup! Ta mansuétude te perdra XD Rha, j'étais vraiment inexcusable pour le dernier chapitre quand même! Mais le problème, c'est que quand je les écris sur papier ... Ben ils ont l'air beaucoup plus longs que sur ordi lol. Mais bon ) Haha, c'est surtout qu'il est lucide je pense :p C'est qu'il est pas idiot, notre paddy lol Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là et de reviewer, ça compte beaucoup /re-câlin/

**Gred :** Merci beaucoup! Eh bien à vrai dire, je dessine lol. Et je n'avais pas pensé à dessiner cette scène, mais si je veux dessiner du RemSir, pourquoi pas, oui, c'est une bonne idée ) Effectivement! Je me suis toute mélangée dans les dates, je suis désolée! On est loser ou on ne l'est pas / En tout cas merci de l'avoir relevé! Et de rien! Merci à toi! J'aime pas quand ça va trop vite avec eux, je trouve que ça manque de réalisme. Je veux dire, ils sont amis avant tout, c'est pas quelque chose de facile, surtout avec leurs caractères et les évènements qui constituent leurs vies en fait. Enfin bon :p Merci beaucoup!

**Miss JaD :** Lol! Ben tant mieux XD Déééésolée d'avoir été si longue! Je suis vraiment navrée T-T J'espère que tu trouveras l'attente valable en tout cas! Et promis, je vais essayer de les rallonger, mes chapitres XD;

**Sorn the Lucifer's Angel :** Hello hello :) Aaah, c'est gentil ça! Et c'est pas grave ))) Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis et aimes ma fic ))) Oui, je sais, moi aussi j'en suis désolée T-T Celui-ci est un chouilla plus long :x Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style et que tu trouves que mes descriptions collent bien à Remus et Sirius ))) J'ai toujours peur de faire du off-char, mais avec eux je suis plutôt à l'aise ) Je sais pas, je les ressens bien :p Et puis bon, chacun a sa vision des persos, surtout en ce qui les concerne, alors je présume que pour faire du off-char avec eux, il faudrait vraiment y aller très très fort lol. Merci beaucoup pour la review en tout cas! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant (plus? D) que ce que j'ai écrit jusque là :)

Voilà voilà! Merci général à tous les gens qui commentent, c'est vraiment important pour moi, merci beaucoup! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est pour dire un seul mot :x

Bon, je vous laisse lire la fic tranquillement maintenant :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Remus était assis au faîte de la tour d'astronomie, où le professeur emmenait parfois ses élèves pour observer les constellations.

Quand il arriva en haut des marches, Sirius ne le vit pas immédiatement, tout coulé dans l'ombre que son ami était. Elle happait son visage et avec sa cape sur les épaules, le reste de sa silhouette se fondait aussi dans l'obscurité. Seules ses mains se détachaient de cette masse noire d'encre, vaguement éclairées par un mince quartier de lune, diaphane.

Il obeserva Sirius se pencher sur le rebords de la tour, appuyé sur les coudes, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. Un soupir mouru sur ses lèvres. Il regarda le ciel lui aussi. Il avait la couleur sombre d'une écchymose.

"Hey ...

Sirius se retourna vivement, une main sur le coeur.

- Moony! Wow, tu m'as fait peur! Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un ici.

- Excuse-moi.

Il lui fit un sourire désolé en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur jusqu'à être assis sur le sol, Sirius demanda à son ami s'il ne préférait pas rester seul.

- Non, je suis content que tu sois là. Et toi? Tu voulais peut-être un peu de calme.

- Tu es calme. Et ne me dérange en aucune façon. Jamais.

Il se pencha en avant et posa son menton sur ses paumes.

- Tiens, c'est drôle... Tu as déjà remarqué comme les étoiles semblent apparaître au fur et à mesure que tu les regardes?

- Oui, un peu comme si elles ne se dévoilaient que lorsqu'on sait se montrer patient.

Il tenta un regard vers Sirius qui admirait toujours le ciel nocturne.

- D'abord, t'apparaissent les plus brillantes, les plus importantes. Et seulement ensuite les plus petites, les plus faibles ...

Sirius resserra sa cape autour de lui, réajusté son écharpe. Il regarde Remus, les joues et le nez rosis par le froid.

- Exactement! Tu...

- Shh.

Remus plaça deux doigts sur les lèvres de Sirius, le visage tourné, le regard dans le vague malgré ses yeux équarquillés. Sans le prononcer, il forma le nom de "Filch" de ses lèvres, ce à quoi Sirius grimaça. Au bout d'un moment, comme personne ne venait, Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers Sirius, dont les lèvres étaient toujours entravées par ses doigts.

- Désolé.

Il les retira prestement. Sirius secoua la tête et se pencha en arrière, jusqu'avoir la tête reposant sur les jambes de Remus. En quelques instants, Remus caressait déjà les cheveux de Sirius, qui soupira d'aise et s'installa plus confortablement. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne bougèrent plus, glacés dans le silence de cette nuit hivernale, hormis les caresses prodiguées par Remus. Il avait toujours aimé les cheveux de Sirius, noirs de jais, ses lourdes mèches ondulant gracieusement, même lorsqu'il était décoiffé. Ils étaient épais, et Remus aimait à passer ses doigts dedans.

Même si cela n'arrivait que très rarement.

Sirius tourna son visage vers celui de son ami, ses paupières alourdies cachant à moitié ses yeux gris.

- J'ai sommeil ...

- Tu peux dormir un peu si tu veux, je te réveillerai plus tard.

Sirius sourit et Remus pu sentir une de ses mains s'accrocher à son dos, à sa cape.

Il regarda Sirius longuement avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. Il oublia de retourner à sa contemplation stellaire.

Après un certain temps, les caresses que Remus offrait à Sirius cessèrent, la main toujours plongée dans les mèches de Sirius, et ses yeux se fermèrent, lentement, ses paupières se tapissant d'un tissu étoilé.

Plic.

Ploc.

Trois gouttes. Puis quatre. Cinq, et une averse.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Le ciel devant lui était gris acier et les nuages qui venait troubler sa régularité, couleur de plomb.

Il observa un court instant les goutes de pluie qui s'accrochaient aux cheveux de Sirius. _Une nuit étoilée_, pensa-t-il en regardant les petites perles acqueuses accrocher les premières lueurs du matin. Puis, sa raison prit le dessus et il pressa :

- Sirius, Sirius! Réveille-toi!

- Hein, quoi?

Il se redressa d'un coup, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air perplexe.

- Mince! La pluie ne m'a même pas réveillé. Il est au moins six heures.

- Je me suis endormi, avoua Remus, coupable.

- Ce n'est pas grave, viens.

Sirius, déjà débout, aida Remus à en faire de même.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile d'aller se coucher, à ce niveau là ...

- Ouais. On n'a qu'à aller se changer et aller prendre le petit-déjeuner."

Ils regagnèrent leur dortoir en faisant attention à rester silencieux pour ne pas réveiller leurs camarades et s'habillèrent de vêtements propres rapidement avant de descendre à la Grande Salle.

Ils mangèrent en silence.

La salle était presque vide et le plafond magique au dessus d'eux reflétait le temps orageux de ce matin de février.

Peu à peu, la salle se remplit et le silence céda sa place au brouhaha convivial qui baignait la pièce dans une atmosphère bon enfant.

James et Peter les rejoignirent et ils participèrent au concert de rires et de conversations propres aux élèves d'Hogwarts.

Remus arrêta de boire son thé pour observer Peter par dessus le rebord de sa tasse un court instant. Il avait fêté son anniversaire un mois auparavant, et cependant, Remus ne pouvait relever aucune différence notoire en lui. Ca le rassurait, quelque part, de se dire que dans un mois, malgré la bougie supplémentaire qu'il aurait à souffler, il ne changerait pas jusqu'à provoquer encore une autre altération physique de sa personne. Il se tira de sa rêverie et bu le reste de sa tasse avant de la reposer sur la table et de lever les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

* * *

_Fa fe fi fo fum_, comme dirait les Lou.

Oui, bon. Je sais, c'est court. Et je le déplore. Mais ne peux malheureusement pas promettre d'en écrire un plus long la prochaine fois .. Mais euh ... Les "derniers" le seront un peu plus, normalement :D

Voilà voilà

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît )

Lo.


	7. 7 Mars 75

Hello les gens! Voilà, je vous ammène (enfin) le chapitre 7! On y fête l'anniversaire de Remus! Bon, okay, ç'aurait été plus cool que je le poste le 10 Mars, mais voilà, mieux vaut tard que jamais )

**Réponses aux reviews!**

Déjà, merci infiniment à tous les gens qui reviewent. Vraiment, ça me fait super super super plaisir.

**Click La Magnifique :** Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire :$ Je suis vraiment très flattée. Merci infiniment, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ) Tu as de la chance (contrairement à certaines :$), tu n'as pas eu à trop attendre la suite, haha.

**Gred :** Alors! Déjà, merci:D Ensuite, tu peux les trouver là : http/elenhie. :) Haha, moi c'est l'inverse, j'aurais aimé être à la place de Sirius! XD Enfin bref! Gros bisous et merci encore!

**Miss JaD :** Hahaha, je dis rien hein, mais, t'en fais pas pour lui, il aura toutes les occasions qu'il veut bientôt XD Merci beaucoup! Bisous!

**Sorn the Lucifer's Angel :** Whaaaa! Bon, ben tu m'as faite devenir toute rouge XD Merci mille fois!

Hahaha non, c'est le ciel, qui est bleu ecchymose XD Hihi t'as vu? Je trippe toujours sur ça quand je regarde les étoiles maintenant XD

Oui, je pensais aux transformations qu'il subit chaque mois, quand je parlais "d'alteration physique de sa personne" :) En tout cas, c'était vraiment une super review que tu m'as donnée O Encore merci! Gros bisous!

**Enola :** T'en fais pas pour la courtesse! Tu as pris la peine de m'en envoyer une et c'est tout ce qui compte! Re-câlin pour la peine! X3

Voilà voilà! Haha juste au moment où j'écris, j'ai _Leave you far behind_, chanson dont est extrait le titre de ma fic qui passe X3 En même temps, j'ai poussé le vice jusqu'à me faire une playlist Remus/Sirius. Hum.

Bref! Juste une petite note! La musique _Sing, sing, sing (with a swing)_, que j'évoque, est du merveilleux Louis Prima. On peut en entendre la réinterprétation pour John Williams dans _Harry Potter and the Prisonner of Azkaban_, lorsque Remus donne son cours sur les Boggarts. Et comme j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'un Remus fan de jazz... voilà ) Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est vraiment géniale dans sa version originale.

* * *

Comme Sirius regardait par la fenêtre, il vit le soleil se coucher lentement. Il n'était pas tard pourtant. Parmi la discussion de ses amis, il pouvait percevoir les notes de musique que diffusait le tourne-disque de Remus. C'était une espèce de monstruosité antique en cuivre et bois sombre.

Sirius l'aimait bien, il trouvait qu'il allait bien à Remus.

La chanson qui était diffusée maintenant rendait Sirius mélancolique. Pas tout à fait triste, peut être un peu nostalgique d'une sensation encore inconnue. Elle le faisait se sentir un peu seul, un peu à l'écart de ses amis qui fêtait le quinzième anniversaire de Remus en parlant trop fort, buvant des bièraubeurres et du Fire Whisky et en riant.

Il y avait de la brume dans le parc du chateau. Il soupira et Remus posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui souriant.

"Viens, ne reste pas tout seul dans ton coin."

Sirius recouvra un peu de sa bonne humeur.

"Oui." Il sourit à son ami.

Sa petite crise de mélancolie passa bien vite et il oublia rapidement ses humeurs au profit de la petite fête qu'ils avaient organisée dans leur dortoir.

James, Peter et lui avait décidé au plus grand dam de Remus que ce dernier ne pourrait pas ouvrir ses cadeaux avant que le gateau eût été totalement terminé. En voyant la taille dudit gateau, Remus se dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à les ouvrir avant le petit matin. Mais il se plia, bon gré mal gré, aux exigences fantaisistes de ses amis malgré tout.

Il est vrai que la perspective de manger le gateau à quatre en une seule nuit pouvait paraître impressionnante, parce que, vraiment, il était assez imposant.

Tout en chocolat, bien sûr, avec de la crème blanche et onctueuse en guise de nappage, du sucre glace et des bougies rouges et dorées qui brillaient comme des feux d'artifices en chantant "joyeux anniversaire Remus!" gaiment. Le roi de la soirée sourit.

Vraiment, il n'y avait que ses amis pour aller jusqu'à ensorceler des _bougies_.

Peter et James avaient l'air très contents d'eux-même, et Sirius lui souriait un peu bêtement, presque comme s'il s'attendait à être félicité de son idée.

"Merci, c'est vraiment super", dit-il avec un gentil sourire.

"De rien voyons, on ne l'aurait pas fait pour n'importe qui", lui répondit Sirius d'un air goguenard pendant que les deux autres lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

La soirée avançait rapidement, et la taille du gateau diminuait plus vite que Remus ne l'aurait imaginé.

Sirius l'observa du coin de l'oeil pendant un moment. Il avait transfiguré une bouteille de bièraubeurre en tasse de thé et l'avait donnée à Remus, qui avait une part de gateau à la main. Sur le bout de ses doigts, il y avait de l'encre bleue foncée. Sirius trouvait ça amusant, et il se demanda si la crème blanche, immaculée, allait se teinter de bleu ou si l'encre allait déteindre sur la langue rose de Remus quand ils se lècherait les doigts.

La part diminuait, mais il ne voyait pas la crème se colorer, alors il reporta son attention sur le parc. Il était déjà complètement teinté du bleu d'encre du ciel, lui, par contre.

Encore un peu plus d'un an, et ils seraient tous libres de choisir précisément ce qu'ils voudraient faire de leur vie, et de se faire tuer en se battant, pour une juste cause. Sirius avait ouï dire qu'un affrontement se préparait, que les mages noirs voyaient leurs rangs enfler, que les aurors avaient de plus en plus de travail.

Ce n'était alors qu'une rumeur, mais il est des bruits qu'on ne peut pas ignorer en se bouchant simplement les oreilles. Il culpabilisait de penser à de telles choses le jour de l'anniversaire de Remus. Avant que ses amis ne s'apperçoivent de quoi que ce soit, il prit une bouteille de Fire Whisky et entreprit de la vider en racontant comment sa cousine Narcissa était une chochotte, et comme il l'avait tourmentée et traumatisée petite en lui jetant un crapaud à la figure. Mais James n'étais pas dupe et avait bien remarqué le regard ombré d'inquiétude que Sirius avait plongé sur la forêt interdite. Il ne dit rien, et se reservit une énième part de gateau.

"Remus, je sens que tu vas bientôt avoir tes cadeaux. Ce goinfre n'arrête pas de s'empiffrer", plaisanta Sirius. Remus rit.

"Eh bien, c'est parfait! Qu'il ne se gêne surtout pas, j'ai tellement mangé que je ne pourrais même pas avaler un carré de chocolat!"

"Non mais ça va bien vous deux! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme d'une outre sans fond!" s'indinga James.

Peter prit le parti de Remus et Sirius et enfonça le clou.

"Et pourtant, tu y ressembles drôlement. Tu devrais faire attention, tu ne vas plus pouvoir rentrer dans ta tenue de Quidditch. Ce serait bête, tu ne pourrais plus impressionner Evans."

"Haha, moquez-vous. Et Peter, au fait, c'est ta sixième part, alors tu es mal placé pour dire ça!"

"Huh, James, tu sais, tu fais vraiment très mal semblant d'être vexé", lui demanda Sirius. Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller en pleine tête.

"Ah oui?"

Remus savait pertinemment ce qui allait arriver et soupira.

"Misère."

Il se planque derrière son lit, à côté de Sirius, tandis que Peter rejoignait James derrière le sien. S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreillers des plus mémorables et un gateau écrasé par un traversin.

"C'est malin."

"Oops."

"Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce crétin!"

"Non mais crétin toi-même!"

Sirius se prit un énième oreiller en pleine figure.

"Bon, vu que l'oreiller de Peter s'est gentiment chargé de finir le gateau, je peux peut-être avoir mes cadeaux", demanda Remus, et un sourcil levé et un sourire narquois qui disait "j'ai gagné".

"Ouais, tu peux," répondit Sirius en plongeant sous son lit pour récupérer son cadeau.

C'était un gros paquet, emballé dans du papier kraft de façon plutôt maladroite. Il y avait une petite étoile et un croissant de lune dessiné dessus, d'un trait élégant. L'oeuvre de Sirius, définitivement. Il le lui tendit avant que Peter et James aient eu le temps de le faire avec les leurs.

Remus était assis sur son lit, Sirius debout devant lui, tandis qu'il ouvrait son paquet.

"C'est ... non!"

"Eh si."

"Woahhh..."

Il se leva précipitament et arrêta la musique pour aller mettre un des vynils que Sirius venait de lui offrir. C'était une édition très rare de _Sing, sing, sing (with a swing)_, qui était quasiment introuvable. Il rangea les autres CD que Sirius lui avait offert de son musicien préféré dans le meuble où le phonographe était posé.

Voilà, maintenant, il avait la discographie complète de Louis Prima et une belle biographie. Son père allait être jaloux.

"Merci Sirius, c'est vraiment super." Il le serra dans ses bras.

Sirius lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

"Content que ça te fasse plaisir."

Remus souriait comme un bienheureux quand il se dirigea vers Peter. Il avait décidé de lui offrir une belle lithographie d'un artiste que Remus aimait beaucoup. Il le remercia vivement et s'empressa d'aller l'accrocher au dessus de son lit, entre des photos de ses amis et des coupures de presse. Peter paraissait très satisfait.

James, quant à lui, avait l'air encore plus impatient de lui offrir son cadeau que Remus de le recevoir.

"Et le meilleur pour la fin!"

Sirius soupira et roula des yeux tandis que Remus commençait à ouvrir son dernier présent.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une boîte assez grande, en carton, et un petit sachet. Il ouvrit le sachet en premier. Il y avait une demi douzaine de badges environ, tous animés magiquement. Le premier que Remus accrocha à son col de chemise disait "Moony", avant de s'effacer pour laisser la place à une lune, semblable à celle que Sirius avait dessiné sur son paquet. Il regarda les autres, puis ouvrit la boîte.

James lui avait offert une belle paire de bottes, marron. Ca ne ressemblait pas, se dit Remus, à James, de faire un cadeau utile, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après tout, il avait sacrément besoin de changer ses vieilles chaussures, l'hiver qui commençait à s'en aller doucement les avait vraiment épuisées.

"Merci, James."

Son ami le prit dans ses bras en lui disant que ce n'était rien.

Il était déjà tard, et Peter commençait à bailler, pendant que James essayait de serrer les mâchoires le plus possible pour ne pas en faire autant. Remus lui-même commençait à se sentir fatigué. Sirius quant à lui, semblait toujours en pleine forme.

"Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on aille dormir."

"Mais il est encore tôt!"

"Sirius, il est quatre heures du matin."

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, il est tôt."

"Allons bon. Bon, Remus, moi, je vais me coucher. Wormtail, réveille-toi! Tu as un lit, pas la peine de dormir par terre. On laisse ça aux chiens, tu le sais bien."

Sirius ramassa un paquet cadeau tombé à ses pied et le lança à la tête de James, qui l'évita en riant.

"Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde."

"'Nuit."

"Bonne nuit. Merci encore pour les cadeaux."

"De rien," répondit James dans un baillement qu'il n'arriva cette fois pas à étouffer.

Remus et Sirius restèrent un moment sans parler, assis à même le sol, adossé au lit de Sirius, une bouteille de Fire Whisly à la main.

"Sirius?"

"Oui?"

"Tu avais l'air un peu bizarre tout à l'heure, ça va?"

"Oh, oui oui, t'en fais pas pour moi," essaya-t-il de le rassurer avec un sourire.

"Ben, si, justement. A quoi tu pensais?"

"A la fin des cours. Ce qui allait se passer après."

"Oh."

"Enfin, on n'en est pas encore là!"

"Non. Dis, je pensais ... Je sais qu'on a encore le temps, mais cet été, tu voudrais pas venir passer une partie des vacances à la maison? C'est agréable, Cheltenham, en été."

"Ah, oui, ça me ferait drôlement plaisir!"

"Okay, je vais dire à ma mère que tu es d'accord alors."

"Eh? Vous en avez déjà parlé?"

"A vrai dire, c'est même elle qui m'a proposé d'inviter un de mes amis à la maison. Je voulais vous inviter tous les trois, mais elle a dit que ça lui ferait trop de travail parce que la maison n'est pas assez grande."

"Oh. Ca me fait plaisir que tu m'aies choisi."

Remus baissa la tête en souriant, un peu gêné. Il adorait Peter et James aussi, mais il se sentait plus proche de Sirius. Il était perdu à ses pensées quand son ami posa sa tête sur son épaule. Décidément, pensa-t-il, ça devenait une habitude!

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, finirent leur bouteille d'alcool, et se mirent au lit en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Remus pensait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis, et qu'il avait vraiment passé un bon anniversaire.

Sirius pensait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Remus.

* * *

Fiouuuhh! Bon. Voilà. Enfin. Le prochain chapitre, ce sera le mois d'Avril, et il sera sûrement plus sérieux, et je suis sûre que j'aurais du mal à l'écrire haha. Je suis pas dans la merde.

Vivement le mois de mai!

Et je ne parle même pas de Juin. Encore moins de Juillet. Aaahhhh Juillet!

Mais pas tant qu'Août.

Tout ça pour dire qu'après le prochain chapitre, qui viendra je ne sais pas quand et qui n'a pas un seul mot d'écrit, hun, ils devraient venir plus rapidement, parce que j'ai super hâte de les écrire, haha.

Bref.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues D


End file.
